


Reservations

by AsterIsBorn



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterIsBorn/pseuds/AsterIsBorn
Summary: Riku and Sora prepare for their date night.





	Reservations

Riku sits back on the trolley seat. He takes a deep breath and softly slaps his hands on his briefcase resting on his lap. His focus returns to the music coming from his headphones as his hands get more and more emphatic. He is in his own world letting the music carry him, until he looks to his right and notices two kids. The two children are sitting there eating sea salt ice cream, their legs swinging as they dangle off the seats. Riku figures it'll be a few years until their feet are able to reach the ground. There's a small pool of blue forming at their feet which matches the mess around their faces. 

The sight of the blue ice cream dripping off the stick threw him back to water dripping from his face. He was seven and had just leapt out of the waters of Destiny Islands. “Rawr. The shark is coming to get you!” He held his hands up and stomped through the water. Sora screamed with both fear and excitement. He ran toward the shore with Riku chasing close behind, both of their legs fighting the force of the water.

Sora, now on land, turns to Riku taunting, “Sharks can't come on land! I'm safe!” 

Riku bounded out of the water yelling, “Aha. But I'm a shark with LEGS!” 

He pounced on Sora and they tumbled onto the sand wrestling. The two end up on their backs, panting. Riku turns his head toward him, wiping sweat from his face. “You know, if there was ever a real Shark with legs I'd protect you right?”

Sora turned, using his hand to protect his eyes from the sun. “Not unless I protect you first!” Their laughs rang out in the gentle silence of the island. They sat there talking for hours.

Eventually as the sun was lower in the sky, Sora sat up. “We probably should go back. My mom is making dinner and she gets mad when I'm late.” He stood up. “Ask your parents if you can come over!”

“Why don't we just stay here?” Riku blurted out before he knew what he was saying. 

“What do you mean? It's gonna be dark soon.”

Riku slowly got to his feet. “One day the dark won't get in the way of us being together.”

The kids on the trolley are lost in their ice cream until one of them notices Riku staring. She nudges the other as Riku holds up his pointer finger to them. He turns so he's facing away from the children, pretending to be rifling through his jacket. He snaps back with this silly look on his face and the kids explode with laughter. Riku jumps from his seat and grabs the support pole. He swings on it straight out the door as the trolley comes to a halt. The doors open right as he walks forward.

The kids turn and wave to him from the trolley window. He waves back then hops along the well trod path. He pulls out his Gummiphone. 5:45PM His eyes bulge and he turns off the music still coming from his headphones. He walks briskly, approaching his home. 

The front path is laden with stones. As he closes in on the front door he stops checks the mail. Nothing but an ad from Huey, Dewey, and Louie about a sale at their shop. 2 for 1 sale on Potions! It dawns on him how long it had been since he last had to use one. He pulls out his keychain and checks his surroundings. With a grand gesture he extends his arm upward, swinging the house key from over his head to straight toward the door. He steps forward and places the key in the lock with no circumstance. He smiles to himself as he enters, dropping his briefcase and things by the door right in their place. “Hello,” he yells. No answer, but he's used to that. He makes his way to the backdoor and opens it, being careful not to make a sound. 

The sun is starting to set and the sky is filling out it's golden glow with flashes of purples and reds. The backyard is small but in the back corner is are a man and a straw dummy. Riku watches as the man readies his keyblade and charges. He leaps in the air with a yell and slashes down at the dummy. It breaks to pieces and shatters around the yard. He falls to the ground, recovering his breath on the warm grass. After a few moments the pieces of the dummy all dissolve into nothing and a new one appears in its place. 

Riku claps slowly, “Nicely done!” Sora looks up and upon seeing Riku breaks into a big goofy smile. Sora sits up with his elbows resting on his knees. He’s wearing a pink tank top that reads Struggle Champ and black baggy shorts, all of which are drenched with sweat. 

“Wow, you're home already!” Sora says as he leaps to his feet in one fluid movement. “I guess I better shower and get changed.” He goes to Riku, gives him a big kiss on the cheek, and runs inside. 

Riku fakes at being annoyed though his smile betrays him. “Don't get me all sweaty!” He follows after Sora, just like always. Riku enters the house and already hears the shower running upstairs. It still amazes him how quick that squirrelly boy can move.

He hears, partially drowned out by the sound of the shower, Sora's voice ring out, “How was work babe?” The old wooden stairs squeak under his feet. When they first moved in that sound woke fear of an already aging place. Now it just reminds him of home. 

“Oh it was fine. Same as usual.” Entering the bedroom, he could see Sora's silhouette from the open bathroom door. “Just was kind of going through the motions.” Riku spreads his arms wide and angel dives onto the bed, his eyes fixed to the ceiling. 

“Oh honey, you know you don't have to work there if it doesn't make you happy. We can make things work somehow.” Riku sits up on the bed. In front of him is a large mirror, decorated with pictures taped on from all of their adventures together. He eyes a picture of him and Sora sharing paopu fruit, arms interlocked. 

“Are you okay? Talk to me.” Riku hears the water stop. 

Riku takes a deep breath and puts on a smile. “I'm fine. I'm fine. Just a long day is all.” As he turns toward the bathroom Sora catches him off guard, pushing him onto their bed. Sora’s on top of him, naked and damp, bouncing up and down. “What's wrong? What's wrong!” 

Riku's face goes deadpan. Sora cocks his head in reaction. “I’ll tell you what’s wrong... THIS!” He grabs Sora by the arms and flips him onto his back. Riku tickles him as he writhes under the weight of Riku’s body. “Stop! Stop!” Sora yells out. 

After a while the two tire out from giggling. Riku lays his head on Sora's shoulder. He looks up and turns Sora's face toward him. “I just missed you today is all.” He kisses Sora then pushes him away smiling. “Get dressed. We need to leave soon to get there by the reservation time.” He rolls over on his side, holding his head in his hand.

Sora stands up, “I don't think we need to worry about timing.” He runs across the room to the dresser. As he does Riku mock whistles at him, “Damn, who’s man is that?” 

Sora tilts his head, “Who me?” he says coyly. He digs through the dresser drawer and pulls out a binder and a pair of underwear. He holds them up, turing to Riku, “Play your cards right and you may get to see these later.”

“I'm seeing them now, dummy.” Riku gets up too and takes off his shirt, still wet from Sora. He goes to the closet and pulls out a pastel pink button down littered with white arrows. After putting on the shirt he pulls from a drawer a tube of eyeliner. He puts his face up to the mirror, carefully applying a layer. “So are you going to eat something different than usual? It is a special night.” He closes the tube and jumps back on the couch. On the bedside table is a Switch. He opens up a game and immediately starts mashing buttons. 

Sora is holding two shirts, one blue and black, one green and yellow. “Which do I look cuter in?”

Without looking up Riku says, “The one on the left.”

Sora smiles then hesitates, “Wait your left or my left?” 

Riku pauses his game and looks Sora in the eye. “You look good in anything. But definitely the blue one.” Sora throws the shirt on and grabs a pink tie that matches Riku's shirt. 

“Twinsies!” Riku can't contain his smile. As Sora tightens the knot of his tie, Riku gets up from the bed and approaches him. He throws his hands up, “Well don't you clean up nicely.”

Sora giggles, “So you noticed.” He puts his hand out. “One more thing before we go.” 

“Come on we don't have much time,” Riku says, checking his watch. Sora steps back and with a formal gesture pulls a box from behind his back. 

Riku's cheeks fill with a deep red. “Wait I thought we weren’t doing gifts this year?”

Sora puts the box in his hands slowly. “Well I saw this and knew I had to get it.” Riku opens the box and inside sits a thin silver necklace. He pulls it out of its case, looking to Sora in disbelief. At the end of the chain is a tiny metal paopu fruit. “I got a matching one for me too.” Sora takes it out of Riku’s hand and clasps it around his neck.

Riku’s eyes start to water. He shakes his head. “This. This is beautiful.” He grabs Sora’s hands and looks him in the eye. “I’m sorry I’ve been weird about talking about things. Feelings are hard! All I know is that I’m happy with you.”

Sora closes in on tip toes and kisses him gently. “Happy anniversary.”

Riku reaches up to wipe the tears from his eyes. He runs his fingers along the chain around his neck. “Was this actually your idea?” 

Sora smirks, “Well I'd say it was me and Goofy 50/50.”

“Well tell Goofy I said this,” and pulls Sora in by the tie. As they kiss, Sora's mouth breaks into a smile. 

Sora pulls his face back a few inches. “Wait, what was I supposed to tell him again?” 

Riku kisses him one more time. “You doofus, let's go.” Sora bounding down the stairs, Riku slowly following. 

Sora opens the front door and turns back, “C'mon! I hear the trolley coming.” Riku shakes his head and picks up the pace. Sora runs ahead, flagging down the trolley. They sit next to each other, Sora leaning his head on Riku's shoulder. He's playing a game on his Gummiphone, explaining it to Riku excitedly. “You see, you use the green guys to beat the blue guys, blue to beat red, and red to beat green.” Riku nods while Sora goes on. “And you win enough diamond points to get these packs where you get random new guys. Like this.” he opens a new pack in the game and sits up abruptly. “Look Riku! It’s 5 stars and it's like a cool dragon guy!” Riku widens his eyes in shock, playing along with the excitement. “Watch! If you tap on him he does a cool roar!” He taps the screen over and over again. As he does tiny dragon flaps its wings and spits fire. Riku grabs him by the arm and starts lifting. “Alright buddy, time for our stop.”

They exit the trolley, walking toward a cobblestone courtyard. Round tables are ornamented with flowers and candles. A serene song flows out from the entrance. The sun has mostly set as the darkness lay overhead. Sora jumps up to kiss Riku's cheek. They walk into Le Grand Bistrot, holding hands.


End file.
